


Culmination

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Begging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Finn's first time, and it’s overwhelming and terrifyingly incredible and everything he could have ever asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culmination

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _The Force Awakens_. Set after _The Force Awakens_. Written for [All Bingo](http://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "begging", and for [Star Wars Kink Meme](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=4426#cmt4426) "Finn/Poe, anything about the first time Poe fucks him and how overwhelming and incredible Finn finds it".

Finn’s fingers grip at the sheets, his back bowed and his eyes squeezed shut. He feels like he can’t _breathe_ , every gasp rattling in his chest, too overwhelmed to hold the air within him. His hips try to rock back, but Poe’s hands hold him still, firm and solid, thumbs digging into Finn’s waist.

Why did nobody _tell_ him? Why did nobody explain that it could _feel_ like this, being connected with another person so completely, so intimately?

He can hear himself babbling, these ragged moans, needy little noises spilling from him. “Please, please, _please_.” 

“I’ve got you,” Poe murmurs behind him. Anchoring Finn, keeping him steady as Poe’s hips roll forward, and the pressure of it, Poe’s cock pushing further inside of him, it’s indescribable. Finn feels stretched, _open_ , and he understands it now, understands why Poe was determined to spend so many nights just working Finn looser with his fingers before he’d even consider trying this. 

Because it’s so much more than Poe’s fingers, so much more than anything Finn’s ever experienced. The sense of _fullness_ , every one of his senses focused on Poe, like planets revolving around a sun. 

It’s as if he’s been waiting for this since the moment he met Poe, as if this is what everything has been leading up to. His eyes prickle with a strange and almost hysterical sense of relief, because Finn gets to _have_ this, it’s his and nobody can take this memory from him.

Poe’s hand strokes down his back, and Finn can’t even bring himself to make a joke about being petted like a Loth-cat because it feels so _good_. He relaxes into the touch, and forces himself to take that one deep breath his body is aching for. 

“You ready?” Poe asks, and his voice already sounds _wrecked_ , rougher and sexier than Finn’s ever heard it. Finn wants to see his face, but he knows this is better, on his elbows and knees with Poe behind him. Like this, he can focus on just sensation - if he could see Poe’s expression on top of that, Finn’s not sure he could control himself.

“Yes, God, _Poe_ ,” he rasps, and it’s not the first time Poe’s reduced him to a begging, trembling mess, but it feels like it may as well be. 

He _whimpers_ when Poe starts to pull out, no other word to describe the sound, and Poe makes soft shushing noises. He’s moving so slowly, so carefully, but the drag of it still sends sparks shooting through Finn’s body. Poe only slides halfway out of him, but Finn feels every lost inch, feels his body mourning for it, wanting it back.

Poe’s hands are shaking slightly, like he’s fighting to keep himself still. Waiting so patiently until Finn moans, “ _Please_.” And then Poe’s fucking back into him, not too hard, not too fast, and it’s perfect and Finn needs _more_. 

His toes are curling, there’s sweat sliding down his neck and gathering in the hollows of his collarbone. Poe rocks into him, and Finn’s dizzy with pleasure, feeling every catch of slick skin against his rim, feeling himself clenching down without his permission and making Poe _groan_. 

“More, I need, _please_ , I _need_ -” The words keep falling out of him; a lifetime of having nothing for himself until now, and suddenly Finn’s found something strong enough to make him greedy, to make him plead for it over and over. Asking for it with his words, his body, arching back as Poe fucks forward until Finn can’t even form syllables anymore, just begging noises and gasps.

Why did nobody tell him that he could have this? And would Finn have believed them, before Poe came into his life? But he has it now, and it’s overwhelming and terrifyingly incredible and everything he could have ever asked for, because it’s Poe, because it’s them, because it’s _forever_.


End file.
